


My Person-Who-Cannot-Die (My Immortal)

by roisu, XXXbloodyrists666XXX (AnnaShack)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, My Immortal Fanfiction
Genre: F/M, My Immortal - Freeform, Self Harm, Suicide, The Ten Hundred Words People Use Most Often, Up Goer Five
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-08
Updated: 2015-10-18
Packaged: 2018-04-25 09:38:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 5,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4955383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roisu/pseuds/roisu, https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnnaShack/pseuds/XXXbloodyrists666XXX
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>My Immortal, the infamous fanfiction, rewritten to use Randall Munroe (of xkcd)'s ten hundred words people use most often. This is the story of Black Darkness Crazy Bird Way (Ebony) and her love interest Not-Real-Animal Rich-Family (Draco Malfoy) at the school Animal Bad-Skin (Hogwarts).</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Part 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [My Immortal](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/149176) by XXXbloodyrists666XXX. 

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter introduces the main character's, Animal Bad-Skin (Hogwarts) students Black Darkness Crazy Bird Way (Ebony Dark'ness Dementia Way) and Not-Real-Animal Rich-Family (Draco Malfoy).

Hi my name is Black Darkness Crazy Bird Way and I have long black black hair (that’s how I got my name) with blue-red parts and red bottoms that reaches my middle-back and cold blue eyes like clear tears and a lot of people tell me I look like the person who sings in a group almost called disappearing (note: if you don’t know who she is get the hell out of here!). I’m not family with Way, who sings with My Matter Love Story, but I wish I was because he’s a very fucking hot guy. I’m pale and drink blood at night but my teeth are straight and white. I have pale white skin. I’m also a have special powers, and I go to a special power school called Animal Bad-Skin in the country with lots of boats where I’m in year seven (I’m seven and ten). I’m a person who likes dark clothes and music (in case you couldn’t tell) and I wear mostly black. I love Hot Thing-to-Talk-About and I buy all my clothes from there. Like today I was wearing a black tie up breast shirt with same thin clothes around it and a black animal skin short pants-like-the-bottom-of-a-dress, pink fish clothes-on-legs and black fight boots. I was wearing black lip stick, white face make up, black eye line make up and red eye shadow. I was walking outside Animal Bad-Skin. It was snowing and raining so there was no sun, which I was very happy about. A lot of people with many friends stared at me. I put up my middle finger at them.

“Hey Black!” shouted a voice. I looked up. It was… Not-Real-Animal Rich-Family!

“What’s up Not-Real-Animal?” I asked.

“Nothing.” he said in a not strong way.

But then, I heard my friends call me and I had to go away.


	2. Part Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter introduces Black's friend Tree (Ebony's friend Willow) and the Good Girl-Name sing-for many people (Good Charlotte concert).

The next day I woke up in my bedroom. It was snowing and raining again. I opened the door of my dead person box and drank some blood from a bottle I had. My dead person box was black black and inside it was hot pink soft clothing with black thin clothing on the ends. I got out of my dead person box and took off my large My Matter Love Story shirt which I used for sleep clothing. Instead, I put on a black animal skin dress, a circle star neck clothing, fighting boots and black fish leg clothing on. I put on four pairs of ear rings in my ear holes, and put my hair in a kind of not careful up do.

My friend, Tree (AN: Bird this is you!) woke up then and smiled at me. She moved her long middle-back bird black hair with pink parts and opened her forest-green eyes. She put on her person who sings metal and rock shirt with a black small fish clothing and pointy high up boots. We put on our make up (black lip make up white face make up and black eye line make up.)

“Oh my fucking God, I saw you talking to Not-Real-Animal Rich-Family the day before today!” she said while excited.

“Yeah? So?” I said, with red on my cheeks.

“Do you like Not-Real-Animal?” she asked as we went out of the Green-and-Silver group room and into the Great Hall.

“No I so fucking don’t!” I shouted.

“Yeah right!” she said loud. Just then, Not-Real-Animal walked up to me.

“Hi.” he said.

“Hi.” I replied in a way to hit on him.

“Guess what.” he said.

“What?” I asked.

“Well, Good Girl-Name are having a sing-for-many-people in the town by Animal Bad-Skin.” he told me.

“Oh. My. Fucking. God!” I screamed. I love Good Girl-Name. They are my most liked group who sing, except for My Matter Love Story.

“Well…. do you want to go with me?” he asked.

I breathed in fast.


	3. Part Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Don't do what Black does. Cutting, illegal drugs, and underage smoking/drinking are all terrible ideas.

On the night of the sing-for-many-people I put on my black tie-up tall boots. Under them were torn red fish leg clothing. Then I put on a black animal skin short dress with all this tie-up stuff on the back and front. I put on the same fish clothing on my arms. I made my hair straight and made it look all pointy. I felt a little very sad then, so I cut one of my between-arm-and-hand parts. I read a very sad book while I waited for it to stop letting out blood and I listened to some Good Girl-Name. I painted my finger points black and put on a lot of black eye line make up. Then I put on some black lip stick. I didn’t put on face make up because I was pale anyway. I drank some human blood so I was ready to go to the sing-for-many-people.

I went outside. Not-Real-Animal was waiting there in front of his flying car. He was wearing a Simple Plan shirt (they would play at the show too), large black person-who-rides-on-wheel-board pants, black finger point paint and a little eye line make up (AN: A lot of cool boys wear it ok!).

“Hi Not-Real-Animal!” I said in a very sad voice.

“Hi Black.” he said back. We walked into his flying black rich person car (the back plate said 666) and flew to the place with the sing-for-many-people. On the way we listened while excited to Good Girl-Name and Person-Who-Sings-Metal-and-Rock. We both smoked cigarettes and against-the-law-to-smoke-them leaves. When we got there, we both jumped out of the car. We went to the place where many people dance close together at the front of the stage and jumped up and down as we listened to Good Girl-Name.

“You come in cold, you're covered in blood  
They're all so happy you've arrived  
The doctor cuts you from your mother's body, hands you to your mother  
She sets you free into this life.” sang the singing person (I don’t own the words to that song).

“The singing person is so fucking hot.” I said to Not-Real-Animal, pointing to him as he sung, filling the singing place with his very good voice.

Suddenly Not-Real-Animal looked sad.

“What’s wrong?” I asked as we danced very close together to the music. Then I caught on.

“Hey, it’s ok I don’t like him better than YOU!” I said.

“Really?” asked Not-Real-Animal with strong feelings and he put his arm around me to stop hurting.

“Really.” I said. “Beside that, I don’t even know the singing person and he’s going out with that fucking girl. I fucking hate that little girl-dog.” I said, feeling like I ate bad food, thinking of her not pretty, yellow hair face.

The night went on really well, and I had a great time. So did Not-Real-Animal. After the sing-to-many-people, we drank some beer and asked the other music person and the singing person for their written names and photos with them. We got Good Girl-Name sing-at-many-people shirts. Not-Real-Animal and I walked on our knees back into the rich person car, but Not-Real-Animal didn’t go back into Animal Bad-Skin, instead he drove the car into……………………… the against-the-law-to-go-there Forest!


	4. Part Four

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Draco is wearing contacts, which are like glasses that you put directly in your eye.

“NOT-REAL-ANIMAL!” I shouted. “What the fuck do you think you are doing?”

Not-Real-Animal didn’t answer but he stopped the flying car and he walked out of it. I walked out of it too, wondering.

“What the fucking hell?” I asked very mad.

“Black?” he asked.

“What?” I snapped.

Not-Real-Animal leaned in extra-close and I looked into his person-who-listens-to-dark-music red eyes (he was wearing color glasses-in-the-eye) which revealed so much very sad sad parts and not-good parts and then suddenly I didn’t feel mad anymore.

And then…………… suddenly Not-Real-Animal kissed me like he really meant it. Not-Real-Animal climbed on top of me and we started to make out very hard against a tree. He took off my top and I took off his clothes. I even took of my breast shirt. Then he put his thing into my you-know-what and we did it for the first time.

“Oh! Oh! Oh! ” I screamed. I was beginning to come. We started to kiss everywhere and my pale body became all warm. And then….

“WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING YOU MOTHER FUCKING PEOPLE!”

It was…………………………………………………… Old-Guy-In-Control-of-the-Whole-School!


	5. Part Five

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which we meet Professors Snape and McGonagall.

Old-Man-Who-Is-Leader-of-the-School made and Not-Real-Animal and I follow him. He kept shouting at us like he was mad.

“You very crazy stupid people!” he shouted.

I started to cry tears of blood down my pale white face. Not-Real-Animal tried to make me feel safe. When we went back to the large, old building, Old-Man-Who-is-Leader-of-the-School took us to Death Eater Teacher and Teacher-who-is-leader-of-the-red-and-golds who were both looking very angry.

“They were having sex in the Don't-Go-There Forest!” he yelled in a very mad voice.

“Why did you do such a thing, you kind-of-stupid stupid people?” asked Teacher-Who-is-Leader-of-the-Red-and-Golds.

“How could you?” asked Death Eater Teacher like he was mad.

And then Not-Real-Animal yelled. “BECAUSE I LOVE HER!”

Everyone was quiet. Old-Man and Red-Gold-Teacher still looked mad but Death Eater said. “Fine. Very well. You may go up to your rooms.”

Not-Real-Animal and I went up stairs while the teachers looked mad at us.

“Are you okay, Black?” Not-Real-Animal asked me gently.

“Yeah I guess.” I lied. I went to the girl’s sleep room and cleaned my teeth and my hair and changed into a low-cut black floor-tall dress with red thin clothing all around it and black high shoes. When I came out….

Not-Real-Animal was standing in front of the bathroom, and he started to sing ‘I Just Want to Live’ by Good Girl-Name. I was so pleased, even though he wasn’t supposed to be there. We put our arms around each other and kissed. After that, we said good night and he slowly went back into his room.


	6. Part Six

The next day I woke up in my dead person box. I put on a black short pants-like-the-bottom-of-a-dress that was all torn around the end and a same kind of top with red head bones all over it and high boots that were black. I put on two pairs of head bone ear rings, and two crosses in my ears. I painted my hair with red-blue.

In the Great Hall, I ate some Count person-who-drinks-blood morning food with blood instead of white water, and a glass of red blood. Suddenly someone pushed into me. All the blood went over my top.

“Your parents were not married when you were born!” I shouted, very mad. I felt bad for saying it when I looked up cause I was looking into the pale white face of a boy who listens to dark music with pointed black hair with red parts in it. He was wearing so much eye line make up that I was going down his face and he was wearing black lip stick. He didn’t have glasses anymore and now he was wearing red glasses-right-in-the-eye just like Not-Real-Animal has and there was no mark on his forehead anymore. He had a short man hair on his bottom-of-face. He had a hot country-with-lots-of-boats voice. He looked exactly like the singing person from Good Girl-Name. He was so hot that my body went all hot when I saw him kind of like an I-want-to-come feeling, only I’m a girl so I didn’t get one you sick person.

“I’m so sorry.” he said in a quiet voice.

“That’s all right. What’s your name?” I questioned.

“My name’s Boy-Who-Lived, although most people call me Blood-Drinker these days.” he said quiet and mad.

“Why?” I asked loud.

“Because I love to eat human blood.” he laughed like a child.

“Well, I am a person who drinks blood at night.” I let him know.

“Really?” he asked very quiet.

“Yeah.” I said loud like a large cat.

We sat down to talk for a while. Then Not-Real-Animal came up behind me and told me he had a surprise for me so I went away with him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Harry is called Vampire because he likes the *taste* of blood. He's not an actual vampire, like Ebony is.


	7. Part Seven: Bring Me To Life

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Ebony learns that Draco has a thing for Harry.

Not-Real-Animal and I held our pale white hands with black finger ends paint as we went up the stairs. I was wearing red Bed Guy Sings on my finger ends in red finger end paint (Note: See, does that sound like a bad made up person to you?). I waved to Blood-Drinker. Dark sad feelings were in his very eyes. I guess he was mad because of of me going out with Not-Real-Animal. Anyway, I went up the stairs with excited with Not-Real-Animal. We went into his room and locked the door. Then…………

We started tongue-kissing without much force and we took off each others clothes with much force. He felt me up before I took of my top. Then I took off my black animal skin breast shirt and he took off his pants. We went on the bed and started making out without clothing and then he put his boy thing in mine and we HAD SEX. (see, is that stupid?)

“Oh Not-Real-Animal, Not-Real-Animal!” I screamed while coming when all quickly I saw a skin mark I had never seen before on Not-Real-Animal’s arm. It was a black heart with a distance attack thing through it. On it in blood dark music writing were the words………… Blood-Drinker!

I was so angry.

“Your parents were not married when you were born!” I shouted, very mad, jumping out of the bed.

“No! No! But you don’t understand!” Not-Real-Animals promised. But I knew too much.

“No, you fucking stupid person!” I shouted. “You probably have the not-straight-person-sick anyway!”

I put on my clothes all mad and then stormed out. Not-Real-Animal ran out even though he was not wearing clothing. He had a really big you-know-what but I was too mad to care. I walked loud out and did so until I was in Blood-Drinker’s class room where he was having a learning time with Death Eater Teacher and some other people.

“Blood-Drinker Boy-Who-Lived, YOU HAVE SEX WITH MOTHERS!” I yelled.


	8. Part Eight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter introduces Blood Marry Last-Name (B'loody Mary Smith, who is actually Hermione Granger), and we learn more about when Draco and Harry's previous relationship.

Everyone in the class stared at me and then Not-Real-Animal came into the room, even though he was not wearing clothes, and started asking me to take him back.

“Black, it’s not what you think!” Not-Animal screamed in a sad way.

My friend Blood Marry Last-Name smiled at me a little bit. She moved her long back long dark-music black hair and opened her red eyes like blood that she was wearing in-eye glasses on. She had pale white skin that she was wearing white make up on. Know-It-All was stolen when she was born. Her real parents are people-who-drink-blood-at-night and one of them is has special powers but You-Know-Who killed her mother and her father killed himself because he was very sad about it. She still has bad dreams about it and she is very worried and very sad. It also turns out her real last name is Last-Name and not Know-It-All. (Since she has changed to bad-guy following she is in Green-And-Silver House now not Red-and-Gold House. )

“What is it that you want, you strange not-brain person!” Death Eater Teacher was mad and made fun with his cold voice but I ignored him.

“Blood-Drinker, I can’t believe you were with Not-Animal when he was with me!” I shouted at him.

Everyone breathed in quickly.

"I don’t know why Black was so mad at me. I had went out with Blood-Drinker (I like boys and girls and so does Black) for a while but then he broke my heart. He left me me because he liked Girl-Person, a stupid fucking person with many friends. We were just good friends now. He had gone through very bad problems, and now he likes dark music. (Ha ha, like I would hang out with a person with many friends.) But I’m not going out with Not-Real anymore!” said Blood-Drinker.

“Yeah fucking right! Fuck off, your parents were not married when you were born!” I screamed. I ran out of the room and into the Do-Not-Go-There Forest where I had first had sex with Not-Animal and then I started to cry.


	9. The Part After Part Eight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Voldemort wants Black (Ebony) to kill Blood-Drinker (Vampire, A.K.A. Harry)

I was so mad and sad. I couldn’t believe Not-Animal had a boy friend while he was with me. I began to cry against the tree where I did it with Not-Animal.

Then all of a suddenly, a bad man with red eyes and no nose and everything started flying towards me on a cleaning stick! He didn’t have a nose (just like like You-Know-Who in the movie) and he was wearing all black but it was clear he didn't like dark music. It was…… You-Know-Who!

“No!” I shouted in a scared voice but then You-Know-Who shouted “Mind Control Power!” and I couldn’t run away.

“Know-It-All's Cat!” I shouted at him. You-Know-Who fell of his cleaning stick and started to scream. I felt bad for him even though I like other people's pain so I stopped.

“Black.” he yelled. “You must kill Blood-Drinker Chosen-One!”

I thought about Blood-Drinker and his sex eyes and his dark music black hair and how his face looks just like the singing person from Good Girl-Name. I remembered that Not-Real-Animal had said I didn’t understand, so I thought, what if Not-Real-Animal went out with Blood-Drinker before I went out with him and they broke up?

“No, You-Know-Who!” I shouted back.

You-Know-Who gave me a gun. “No! Please!” I asked.

“You must!” he yelled. “If you do not, then I will kill you loved Not-Animal!”

“How did you know?” I asked in a surprised way.

You-Know-Who got a man-you-are-so-stupid look on his face. “I can control things with my mind.” he was mean when he answered. “And if you do not kill Blood-Drinker, then you know what will happen to Not-Animal!” he shouted. Then he flew away mad on his cleaning stick.

I was so scared and mad I didn’t know what to do. Suddenly Not-Real-Animal came into the woods.

“Not-Animal!” I said. “Hi!”

“Hi.” he said back but his face was all sad. He was wearing white face make up and his eye line make up was not clean, kind of like a circle-star (get it) between the singing person from Good Girl-Name and the singing person from My Matter Love-Story.

“Are you okay?” I asked.

“No.” he answered.

“I’m sorry I got all mad at you but I thought you were with someone when you were with me.” I yelled.

“That’s okay.” he said very sad and we went back into Animal Bad-Skin School together, making out.


	10. Part Ten

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Members of Blood Dark-Music Rose 666 (Bloody Gothic Rose 666)  
> Black - Ebony - vampire  
> Not-Real-Animal - Draco, apparently also a vampire  
> Blood-Drinker - Vampire - Harry, not actually a vampire  
> Bad-Person - Diabolo - Ron  
> Blood Marry - B'loody Mary - Hermione  
> Large-Man-With-Much-Face-Hair - Hagrid

I was really scared about You-Know-Who all day. I was even sad when I went to make music with my dark-music metal music group "Blood Dark-Music Rose 666." I am the main person who sings and I play the not-wind music maker. People say that we sound like a cross between Good Girl-Name, Slip Not and My Matter Love-Story. The other people in the music group are Blood Marry, Blood-Drinker, Not-Real-Animal, Red-Hair-Poor-Person (although we call him Bad-Person now. He has black hair now with blue parts in it.) and Large-Man-With-Much-Face-Hair. Only today Not-Animal and Blood-Drinker were very sad so they were not coming and we wrote songs instead. I knew Not-Animal was probably cutting the area between his arm and hand (he wouldn’t die because he was a person who drinks blood at night too and the only way you can kill one of us is with a c-r-o-s-s (there’s no way I’m writing that) or a stick of wood) and Blood-Drinker was probably watching a very sad movie like The Dead-Body Wife. I put on a black animal skin shirt that showed off my breasts and same kind of tiny short pants-like-the-bottom-of-a-dress that said Simple Plan on the back side. You might think I’m a person who has sex with many people but I’m really not.

We were singing a cover of that one My Matter Love-Story song where the dead girl dances and at the end of the song I suddenly went into tears.

“Black! Are you OK?” Blood Marry asked in a caring voice.

“What the fuck do you think?” I asked, very mad. And then I said. “Well, You-Know-Who came and the fucking person whose parents were not married when he was born told me to fucking kill The-Boy-Who-Lived! But I don’t want to kill him, because, he’s really nice, even if he did go out with Not-Real-Animal. But if I don’t kill The-Boy-Who-Lived, then You-Know-Who, will fucking kill Not-Animal!” I went into tears.  
Suddenly Not-Animal jumped out from behind a wall.

“Why didn’t you fucking tell me!” he shouted. “How could you- you- you fucking pretend-to-be-something-you-are-not person-without-special-power girl-dog!” (See, is that not how he acts?)

I started to cry and cry. Not-Real-Animal started to cry too, in a caring way. Then he ran out crying.

We made music for one more hour. Then suddenly Old-Guy-In-Control-of-the-School walked in, mad! His eyes were like fire and I knew this time it wasn’t cause he had a head pain.

“What have you done!” He started to cry, in a brain way. (See, that's really not saying bad words, and this time he was really angry and you will see why) “Black, Not-Real-Animal has been found in his room. He killed himself by cutting the place between his arm and his hand.”


	11. The Part After Part Ten

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In this chapter, and all the chapters so far besides chapter 10, Bad-Person means Satan, not Ron.

“NO!” I screamed. I was filled with fear! Blood Marry tried to make me feel better but I told her to fuck off, and I ran to my room crying to myself. Old-Man-in-Control-of-the-Teachers ran after me shouting, but he had to stop when I went into my room cause that way he would look like a person who likes sex in a bad way.

Anyway, I started crying tears of blood and then I cut both of the areas between my arms and hands. They got all over my clothes so I took them off and jumped into the sitting-shower mad while I put on a Place-With-Grass music group song all the way loud. I grabbed a wood stick and almost stuck it into my heart to kill myself. I was so fucking sad! I got out of the sitting-shower and, sad, put on a black low-cut dress with thin clothing all over it. I put on black high shoes with pink metal stuff on the ends and six pairs of head-bone ear rings. I couldn’t fucking believe it. Then I looked out the window and screamed… Death Eater Teacher was watching me without being allowed and he was taking moving sound photos of me! And Moon-Dog Teacher was biting to it! They were sitting on their cleaning sticks.

“BAD SMELL, YOU FUCKING PEOPLE WHO LIKE SEX IN A BAD WAY, STOP LOOKING AT ME WITHOUT CLOTHING ON! ARE YOU IN TO SEX WITH CHILDREN OR WHAT!” I screamed putting on a black thing to dry with after a shower with a picture of the guy who sings rock and metal on it. Suddenly Blood-Drinker ran in.

“POWER THAT MAKES YOU DEAD!” he yelled at Death Eater Teacher and Moon-Dog Teacher pointing his place-where-not-born-babies-grow. I took my gun and shot Death Eater Teacher and Moon-Dog Teacher very, very many times, and they both started screaming and the camera broke. Suddenly, Old-Man ran in. “Black, it has been revealed that someone has - NO!” he shouted looking at Death Eater Teacher and Moon-Dog Teacher and then he waved his special power stick and suddenly…

Large-Man-with-lots-of-Face-Hair ran outside on his cleaning stick and said, "Everyone, we need to talk."

“What do you know, Large-Man? You’re just a little Animal Bad-Skin School student!”

“I MAY BE A ANIMAL BAD-SKIN SCHOOL STUDENT….” Large-Man paused, mad, “BUT I AM ALSO A PERSON WHO FOLLOWS BAD-PERSON!”

“This cannot be.” Death Eater Teacher said in a sharp voice as blood fell from his hand where Old-Man's special power stick had shot him. “There must be other things to think about.”

“YOU DON’T HAVE ANY!” I yelled, mad.

Moon-Dog Teacher held up the camera like he won. “The glass part at the front may be broken and cannot be fixed, but the moving sound pictures are still there!”

I felt like passing out, more than I do most of the time, like how it feels when you do not drink enough blood.

“Why are you doing this?” Moon-Dog said, mad, while he rubbed his not-clean hands on his outer clothing.

And then I heard the words that I had heard before but not from him. I did not know whether to feel surprised and happy or to bite him and drink his blood because I felt like passing out.

“BECAUSE…BECAUSE….” Large-Man said and he paused in the air like he was a star, waving his special power stick in the air. Then he flew in, singing to the music of a dark-music made-it-again of a song by Five Tens of Money.

“Because you like dark music?” Death Eater Teacher asked in a little afraid voice cause he was afraid, it meant he was part of a group with Bad-Person.

“Because I LOVE HER!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The original says masticating, not masturbating, so Lupin is chewing while watching Ebony.  
> Similarly, the original has Vampire casting the killing curse with his womb, not his wand.


	12. Part Ten and Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was kinda confusing to me, so here's a summary: I guess Ebony is going to cut herself to death because she misses Draco, but then she goes to the hospital wing, and Hagrid comes to talk to her, which Ebony doesn't like. But then she realizes he's a goth and not a prep, so it's okay. I have no idea what's going on with the flame, and Dumbledore only curses when he has a headache (which you only find out by reading the author's notes a few chapters back, which I didn't translate). Harry and Ebony have sex, and then Harry has a vision (Ron had turned his scar into a pentagram but now it's a lightning bolt again).

I was about to cut between my arms and hands again with the silver knife that Not-Real-Animal had given me in case anything happened to him. He had told me to use it strong-of-mind against a bad guy, but I knew that we must both go together.

Anyway I was in the school nurse’s office now getting better from my cut arm-hands. Death Eater Teacher and Moon-Dog Teacher and Large-Face-Hair-Man were there too. They were going to Special-Powers-Person-Hospital after they got better cause they like children in an grown up way, and you can’t have those fucking sick people teaching in a school with lots of hot girls. Old-Man-in-Control-of-the-School had taken the moving-pictures-with-sound camera they took of me without clothes. I put up my middle finger at them.

Anyway Face-Hair-Large-Man came into my hospital bed holding a lot of pink roses.

“Black I need to tell you something.” he said in a very serious voice, giving me the roses.

“Fuck off.” I told him. “You know I fucking hate the color pink anyway, and I don’t like fucked up people-with-lots-of-friends like you.” I snapped. Large-Man had been mean to me before for being a person who likes dark music.

“No Black.” Large-Man says. “Those are not roses.”

“What, are they into dark music, too, you pretending person with lots of friends?” I asked cause I was angry that he had brought me pink roses.

“I saved your life!” He yelled, angry. “No you didn’t I replied.” “You saved me from getting a Girl-Who-is-the-daughter-of-the-Rich-Hotel-Man moving pictures with sound made from your shower scene and being viewed by Death Eater Teacher and Moon-Dog Teacher.” Who touched himself to feel good in a sex way to it he added without noise.

“Whatever!” I yelled, angry.

He pointed his special-power stick at the pink roses. “These aren’t roses.” He suddenly looked at them with a not-a-good-person look in his eye and quietly said, "Well, if you wanted the truth, that’s all you haD TO SAY!"

“That’s not a special-power, that’s a My-Matter-Love-Story song.” I fixed it for him, knowing the truth.

“I know, I was just warming up my singing parts.” Then he screamed. “ *made up words that are supposed to be a My-Matter-Love-Story line or something* !”

And then the roses turned into a huge black fire flying in the middle of the air. And it was black. Now I knew he wasn’t a person with a lot of friends.

“OK I believe you now what the fuck is Not-Real-Animal?”

Large-Animal rolled his eyes. I looked into the balls of fire but I could see nothing.

“You see, Black,” Old-Man-in-Control-of-the-School said, watching the two of us watching the fire. “To see what is in the fires you must find yourself first, okay?”

“I HAVE FOUND MYSELF OK YOU MEAN OLD MAN!” Large-Face-Hair-Man yelled. Old-Man looked surprised. I guess he didn’t have a head pain, or else he would have said something back.

Large-Hair-Man stormed off back into his bed. “You are a liar, Teacher Old-Man!”

Anyway when I got better, I went up stairs and put on a black animal skin short dress that was all cut on the ends with thin clothing on it. There was some crossing ties on the front. Then I put on black fish clothing leg clothes and black high boots with pictures of the Green Day singing person on them. I put my hair all out around me so I looked like the girl with long hair from The Ring and I put on blood-red lip stick, black eye line make up and black lip make up.

“You look sweet, girl.” Blood Marry said, sad. “Thanks, you do too.” I said, sad too, but I was still sad. I cut between my arms and hands feeling very sad and I drank all the blood. I cried again in my bathroom and put the window covers shut, so Death Eater Teacher and Moon-Dog Teacher couldn’t watch me this time. I went to some classes. Blood-Drinker was in the Care of Special Creatures. He looked all sad because Not-Real-Animal had disappeared and he had used to be in love with Not-Real-Animal. He was drinking some blood from a Yellow-and-Black student.

“Hi.” he said in a sad way. “Hi back.” I said in the same sad way.

We both looked at each other for some time. The-Boy-Who-Lived had beautiful red dark-music eyes so much like Not-Real-Animal. Then……… we jumped on each other and started having sex with each other.

“STOP IT NOW YOU stupid people who want sex!” shouted Teacher-in-Control-of-Red-and-Gold-Students who was watching us and so was everyone else.

“Blood-Drinker you fuck head!” I said hitting his face with my hand. “Stop trying to have sex with me. You know I loved Not-Animal!” I shouted and then I ran away mad.

Just then he started to scream. “Oh my fucking God! NO! MY RAIN-LIGHT-SHAPED CUT HURTS!” and then… his eyes rolled up! You could only see his red whites.

I stopped. “How did you know?”

“I saw it! And my face cut turned back into the rain-light!”

“NO!” I ran up closer. “I thought you didn’t have a face cut anymore!” I shouted.

“I do but Bad-Person-With-Red-Hair changed it into a circle-star for me and I always cover it up with face make up.” he said back. “Anyway my face cut hurt and it turned back into the rain-light! Save me! then I had a day dream of what was happening to Not-Real-Animal…………… You-Know-Who has him tied up!”


End file.
